


Part 1, Chapter 8 “Thigh Tide”

by A Ghoulish Concubine (VenusBrutalis)



Series: Ghouls Gone Wild [7]
Category: Ghost (Swedish Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 13:43:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13525485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VenusBrutalis/pseuds/A%20Ghoulish%20Concubine
Summary: When Sister Connie Lingus wrote Ghouls Gone Wild, an “erotic epos” that came to her through visions and dreams, it appears she wasn’t aware of how exactly Papa Emeritus and his Nameless Ghouls would enter our mortal world. Hence these stories are about the characters, and not what we perceive them to be, i.e. a band.Her visions were seen through the eyes of several willing women; for every Ghoul, a different one.So please enjoy, if you can, the tales of Papa Emeritus and the Nameless Ghouls, delivering diabolical sermons, and lots and lots of cock.And tongue. Of course.





	Part 1, Chapter 8 “Thigh Tide”

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2016. 
> 
> Last chapter featuring Daddy E as the main man, the other works that will be posted are still a part of "Ghouls Gone Wild", but it will feature the Ghouls.
> 
> Stand alone works will also be posted.

I had attended the ritual, as I did every now and then to emerge myself in the electricity of the crowd; it never failed to feel magical, regardless of how many times I had witnessed it, every time felt like the first time, so many aeons ago. The ritual ended, the crowd ignited with lust and content, and I watched as the devotees scattered; some to continue the night with a carnal flare, others longing for the sweet comfort of sleep. The nameless ghoul who currently bore the mark of Water had two girls firmly clinging to each of his thighs. He made no attempt to shake them off. It felt like one of those nights who made promise to last forever, secluded from the outside world. Amused, I continued to watch The Saga of the Watery Thighs, and even from afar I could see their hands moving further up, closing around his bulge. Disappointingly the display was moved somewhere private, and tonight I didn’t feel like watching; I felt like playing. My eyes sought Papa Emeritus, but he was nowhere to be found. I knew his penchant for hiding, and observing, and after all these years I could almost feel his presence, or absence, in my bones. I finished my drink, told Alpha to «Lick it» as I walked past him; as always he was surrounded by women and men alike, so surely my comment was in the right.

The door creaked as I entered my bedroom, but it didn’t awake the sleeping apparition that inhabited my bed. The candlelight made shadows dance on his ghoulish face, and if one didn’t know any better, it was as if Death himself was asleep. I wondered what he was dreaming of, the man who had the entire world in the palm of his gloved hands. He was naked beneath his silk robe, as if he had began to disrobe, but thought the bed too tempting to finish his task. I kneeled on the floor, and planted a kiss on the sole of each foot. No reaction. Carefully I enlisted my tongue in this playful endeavor, delivering slow and wet strokes. At last, a bulge appeared in the silk, unless it was just an unfortunate fold. I crawled up in bed, with my lower body to one side, and kissed my way up his calves, reaching his firm thighs. My eyes had not betrayed me, thankfully. My fingertips caressed the firm skin, circular and light. Dark hair spread from the hidden source, onto his inner thighs, and I longed to follow their trail. I nuzzled my nose against the warmth, my fingertips burrowing into the skin. The scent of him was irresistible, and it never ceased to amaze me how smooth his flesh was. For a brief moment I got lost in my own thoughts, but a voice called me back to reality. «Why did you stop?»

I lifted my head, and met his gaze. A gloveless hand stroked my cheek, before gently pushing two fingers inside my mouth. A trail of saliva followed as he pulled them out again, leading them to his own lips. «Come on, continue your worship of my thighs…» his voice was stern, but I could hear the underlying tone of a smile. I sank my teeth into the supple limb, never breaking the skin, just leaving my mark. I made my mark all over, between the kisses, with both lips and teeth. Emeritus, always eager to tease, pulled his robe further up, unveiling his throbbing phallus. I would have devoured it with great pleasure, if I hadn’t found myself firmly locked between his thighs. I tried to wriggle my way out of it, but to no avail. «I think I will keep you there for a while, you look so good between my legs», he sniggered. He sat up, still keeping me in his grip. As his eyes followed my body, I could already tell what he was plotting. His hand reached between my legs, tugging at the dress, and gliding past the thighs highs, in an almost feverish attempt to get to my wetness. «So you have obeyed my wish…» he said as his fingertips sank easily between the outer lips, as there was no underwear to conceal them. I moaned as his middle finger pressed itself against my clit.

Defeated, I continued my worship, trying to distract myself from his treatment of my lusting cunt. I refused to give in; I knew how I wanted to come. However, his fingers were too skilled, and they knew me all too well. Gliding in and out of me, adding fuel to an already explosive fire, I had to intervene. «Kazoo!» Even when uttering the actual world, I couldn’t stop laughing at its absurdity. But it worked, of course, as trust was never the issue. But nevertheless, Emeritus’ had a baffled expression on his face, if such a thing was even possible. Within seconds I found myself released from this bodily bondage. «You don’t want to come?» he asked. «I do, but not like this…» I replied, and almost before finishing my sentence, he had me on my back, his mouth ready to continue. «No, not like that either, vous aimez de ma vie…» He raised an eyebrow to my response, before a mischievous glimpse appeared in his eyes, and he calmly spat at my aching clit, knowing the effect it had on me. Pretending to feel snubbed, he got up on his knees, and in an overdramatic fashion fell down on his back, wallowing in self-pity. «Poor Emeritus, you just lie there, and let me take care of this…» I teased as I positioned him just as I wanted. I pulled his right knee up, and straddled it, by back facing towards him, my clit against the thigh. I pulled my dress up, making sure he got to see one of his most precious belongings, as I lowered myself onto his cock.

I grabbed onto his knee, as I pushed myself against his groin, moving up and down slowly, but steadily. It didn’t take long until I felt his hands on my buttocks, assisting me with my motions. The stimulation against my clitoris was immense; the coarse hair was a strange, albeit welcome alternative to his divine tongue. I could hear him moaning now, it appeared the self-pity had disappeared as quickly as it arrived. I rode him faster, and he raised his pelvis to meet mine, the sound of our coitus echoing off the walls. I was close, and in my ecstasy, I didn’t care if he was; I wanted to be the triumphant, even though he never disappointed me when it came to that. I felt the tightening, and knew I could just give in and come. «You know I want to look at you when you come, I will have to punish you for this… Mmmm…» he uttered between the pleasurable sounds. I shivered at his apparent ability to read my mind, and increased the pace. I arched my back, as my cunt prepared for the sweet release, my clit so sensitive and ready, just one more swift movement would have me undone. I came, trembling on top of him, the tightness keeping him within me as he continue to thrust his hips. «Come, come, come…» I whispered, and he obeyed. As I climbed off him, I turned around and admired the sight of him; the sweat seeping through the silk, the heaving of his chest. I gently spat into his parted lips, «How was that for some thigh worship?»


End file.
